My Only Sunshine
by tamagucci
Summary: Hanabi is a very sick girl. The Ootori family owns most of the hospitals in Japan. What better match is there? Kyoya/OFC and slight Koaru/OFC A lot more to the story, but I'm very bad at writing summaries! Apologies!


**Okay guys! If you've been following me for a long time, you'll know that I upload stories then delete them after a certain amount of time because I grow to feel they are not good enough. I really don't want that to happen with this one because I'm so excited to write it, so constructive criticism is greatly encouraged! Don't be afraid, I need it! This will be our first look into Hanabi's past, but only briefly. Most of this is based when she is 14 years old and Tamaki is in middle school around the time he decides to form a host club! I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ Sara x**

* * *

 _"René, I'm scared. Where are we going?" The older boy held the girl close, stroking her yellow hair soothingly, gently cooing and rocking her. Although only being a year older, he always protected his sister like she was a baby. To him, she was fragile and precious. He hated seeing her upset, and would do anything in his power to make her feel better. "We're going home, mon petit fleur." His voice was like velvet. It was calming to the girl, whose lavender eyes were glossy with tears and whose lip had been trembling since the siblings got into the car._

 _"Japan isn't our home." The girl frowned. Her brother sighed, causing her head to follow the motion of his chest, which she was resting on. "I know, Juliette." He nodded. "But we have to make it our home, okay? We're not going to have fun unless we make the most of it." His sister was reluctant to agree, causing the boy to sit her up, allowing him to offer her his biggest grin. Upon seeing it, she failed to suppress a smile herself._

 _"I think we should start with our names." He said excitedly. The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean change them?" Her question was reacted immediately with an enthusiastic nod. "We can fit in more! It will help us get more into the Japanese culture."_

 _Upon thought, it seemed like more of a good idea to his sister. "Our middle names are Japanese, why don't we use them?" She offered. Her older brother's smile would have widened if it were possible. "That's a great idea! From now on, you may call me Tamaki Suoh!" The girl giggled and clapped. "And from now on, you may call me Hanabi Suoh!"_

"Hanabi Suoh!" Tamaki scolded like a mother. "What are you doing out of bed?" He demanded. Hanabi stood in her pink nightie and white cotton socks, her face slightly pale and her sun-like locks askew. She wheeled her stand behind her, the blood bag that was hanging from it still connected to her hand through a long tube and a needle. She wore a smile that seemed almost forced, but quite proud at the same time, which made Tamaki very curious.

"Where's your nurse, Hana?" The boy's expression was serious as he pried her for the information. Hanabi shrugged. "I locked her in the bathroom." She stated simply, like it was no big deal, although her smile told Tamaki that she was very proud of doing so. The blond boy suppressed the laugh that he wanted to share with her, and she obviously wanted from him, and just sighed instead. Hana's smile dropped and she cast her gaze to the floor as Tamaki left the room to go and rescue her nurse.

He returned shortly after with Hanabi's nurse, Aya, who seemed very flustered and angry. "Apologise, Hana." Tamaki told her firmly, gesturing to the auburn-haired woman beside him. "No." She barked back moodily, folding her arms. "Hanabi!" Tamaki sighed once again before adopting a kind smile and turning to address the angry woman. "I'm sorry you have had to put up with this, Aya. I will increase today's salary by 4000 yen." The nurse offered a huff as her reply and left the room, going back upstairs to arrange Hanabi's bed, which she had left a mess.

"I'm disappointed in you." The older Suoh sighed, without turning to face his sister. "You always are." She replied quietly. "What were you thinking?" He turned around now, showing a look of despair. "I was thinking that I feel much better, and this stupid nurse is preventing me from even going downstairs in my own home and I just want to see my brother and get out of this room before I kill myself." Hana's voice rose as she got angrier, but Tamaki didn't react to what she said, he just kept the same look.

"You don't smile at me anymore, Tamaki! You just look worried and afraid of me all the time! How am I supposed to feel normal if all you ever do is treat me like I'm someone with murderous tendencies that you seriously pissed off? You're supposed to be helping me with this. You didn't have a problem when mother was in this position!" Tamaki had stayed silent, allowing Hanabi the rant that she was owed. "I can't even go to school anymore. You're all I have, and you don't even treat me how you used to." She breathed heavily, having gone a long time without a breath. Her eyes were brimming with tears of frustration and anguish and she stared at her brother with a scowl.

"Say something!" She demanded. It was unusual for Hana to shout at Tamaki the way she had. She never gave her brother anything but affection. That, and the occasional slap when he deserved it. She felt bad, but at the same time, she felt happy to express how she was feeling. She never felt that Tamaki truly understood her or how she felt, so she hoped that this did the trick.

Slowly, Tamaki walked towards her. She didn't know what to expect from his actions or his words, she just wanted something to show her how he was feeling now that she had shown him. Tamaki draped his arms around her neck, pulling her into a tight hug and burying her face in his shirt. "I'm sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes and stroking her hair as he did when they were young. She didn't respond, instead just embraced her brother back, allowing her tears to fall freely.

After a long time of just enjoying the moment, Tamaki pulled away gently and held Hana at arms-length, softly clutching her shoulders and looking at her. "You said you were feeling better?" She nodded with enthusiasm to prove it. "Okay. Maybe we can send Aya home, then." Hanabi's brother's words made a huge grin form on her face. It wasn't often Tamaki was so casual with her health and wellbeing, and Hana appreciated it a lot. Maybe what she said sparked something in him.

She hoped so.

Hanabi sneaked silently down the hallway, biting her lip and tip-toeing as lightly as she could. She looked down every hallway as she passed it and opened every door to inspect the rooms. She came to the last door, opening it and wincing at the creak it made. She walked around the room a few times, listening for the slightest noises. Hanabi brought her suspicious eyes to the wardrobe after hearing a quiet shuffling sound. She waiting for the elusive right moment, and pulled open the door dramatically with a shout. "Found you!"

Tamaki fell out of the wardrobe in a not-so-graceful manner, crashing to the floor as Hanabi giggled. Without any intention to help him up, the girl rushed to the door, gesturing for the fallen prince to follow. "Come on, Tama, we have to find Kyouya." She disappeared out of the door with a flourish of her dress and proceeded hastily down the hall.

Hanabi came to the doorway to the dining room, where she stood against the wall next to the opening. Stealthily, she switched from one side of the door to the other, imagining she was like a ninja. She had caught a glimpse of somebody sat at the table, which confused her greatly. She peered round the door to see Kyouya tapping away at his tablet.

"Kyouya!" Hanabi groaned. He looked up at her with an unimpressed expression, pushing his glasses up his nose casually. "What?" He asked as if oblivious to what he had done. "It kind of defeats the object of 'hide and seek' if you don't hide." The girl sighed, taking a seat across from the raven-haired boy who had gone back to staring at his screen. "I told you, Hanabi, I have no interest in your silly games."

However cold and rude Kyouya was, he was the only person Hanabi ever saw or talked to other than Tamaki and her father. Actually, Kyouya rarely paid attention to her and she was fairly certain he only came over to conduct research on the medical personnel his family had stationed here.

"Hanabi! I think I know where Kyouya is hiding!" Tamaki rushed into the dining room with a smile that soon dropped when he saw his best friend. "Nevermind." He grumbled and took a seat.

"Have our medical staff been of a good enough standard for you, Suoh?" _Here we go,_ thought Hanabi. It wasn't like he ever talked about anything else.

Tamaki nodded. "Of course. They take good care of Hanabi, don't they?" She nodded her response tediously, never caring for the business talk. Kyouya glanced up at the girl curiously and suppressed a smirk at how uninterested she was. She was almost like a child sometimes.

"Although, we haven't needed any help in the past six months." Tamaki remarked with a grin to his sister, who smiled back to please him. Kyouya nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose again.

Kyouya didn't know the ins and outs, nor did he really want to. His interest was only in how his family's staff was doing, not how Hanabi was. His father had instructed him to stay close to the Suoh boy, and that's what he had been doing. It proved very opportunistic for the Ootori family, as Yoshio had expected. It was good that the younger Suoh required frequent medical attention, as it meant more money and client feedback for the company. Kyouya's relationship with the siblings was purely tactical, and although it was difficult, he tried hard not to forget that.

Kyouya nodded his thanks to the man that opened the car door for him to exit. The man closed the door afterwards and left the premises, leaving Kyouya staring at his tablet (which others were almost certain was glued to his hand) and strolling towards the Suoh mansion.

The Ootori boy offered a charming smile as the door opened in response to him ringing the extravagant bell. One of the male servants had opened the door to greet the boy. "Good morning, Master Kyouya, do come in." Kyouya thanked him and walked into the familiar entrance, handing the servant his bag and coat and proceeding to the living area without a word.

"Sacrebleu!*" Kyouya's attention was soon brought to a room close by, where he heard shouting and tapping. There was a slight crack in the door, where a blue light was emitted. His interest piqued, he looked through it, seeing nothing but a TV screen showing a popular video game. He watched as a small explosion happened on the screen, and heard a sigh come from within the room, out of his sight, however. "Je suis mort. Fantastique!*" The girl huffed.

Kyouya had never heard Hanabi speaking French before. He had heard Tamaki, sure, but they went to school together. He understood it too. He had been to France many times, having many company branches there. Kyouya was fluent in three languages, French being one of them. He chuckled quietly to himself before entering the room, quietly, as to not draw any attention to himself. He watched with a smirk as she tried again, only to die after a few minutes. "Merde.*"

"Originel n'êtes pas très bon à ce jeu, vous êtes?*" He asked with a frown. Hanabi gasped and stood up from the chair she was perched on in the corner, her violet eyes wide. "You scared me!" She shouted angrily, not even remarking on Kyouya's use of French.

The boy couldn't help but notice how different she looked. It was small differences, but added up together, they made her seem like an entirely different person. Her hair and skin were drained of colour, and their were dark circles under her eyes. He didn't ask about it, frankly he felt better staying out of it. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Tamaki's not here." She sighed and used a tone that sounded almost harsh. Over the past few months, Hanabi had come to the conclusion that she didn't like Kyouya. She didn't see how Tamaki could be friends with someone so cold and heartless. Kyouya seemed genuinely unkind to Hana, and she didn't like that. Nor did she know him enough to look beneath it.

"When will he return?" He asked, the harshness of her voice not really phasing him. "Maybe an hour?" She shrugged. Hanabi brushed past Kyouya casually, making her way to the kitchen with the older boy trailing behind. As she entered the kitchen, Hanabi gave the servant who had opened the door for Kyouya a soft smile as he was pouring her a glass of water. "You can go home now, Daisuke. Thanks for your services." She bowed politely as the old man returned it. "Thank you, Miss." With that, he left, nodding his goodbye to the raven-haired boy on the way.

"Was he the last of your staff?" The boy asked curiously, not remembering seeing anyone else in the mansion upon his arrival. "Yes." She nodded. "I don't like to keep them here if they can't do anything. I can take care of myself just fine." She explained, rearranging the fruit bowl on the table. She was always such a perfectionist. "Strange." Kyouya remarked under his breath. He wanted to test that theory.

Every one of Hanabi's strings was being pulled being in the company of the Ootori. She couldn't stand their conversations, and she silently hoped for Tamaki to return home early so that she could disappear. She was very tired, too, which was strange, considering she hadn't done much in that day.

"So, we're home alone then?" Kyouya smirked, creeping closer to the girl. Hanabi took a step back as the proximity between them startled her. "If you're trying to frighten me, Kyouya, you're not doing a very good job." She frowned. He tilted his head and brought his face closer to hers. "You look pretty frightened to me." He sneered. She hardened her expression, however startled she might have felt, and pushed past him, leaving the kitchen with the glass of water and continuing down the hall.

Hanabi stopped casually by one of the rooms to peer in and switch off the light while Kyouya had kept walking. "My servants usually hang around all day, whether they have things to do or not." He remarked back to the fact she had sent all of her servants home. There was no reply, but this didn't phase the boy, as Hana often chose to ignore him.

It was the sound of shattering glass that made Kyouya turn around.

* * *

 ***"Damn it!"**

 ***"I died. Fantastic!"**

 ***"Shit."**

 ***"You're not very good at this game, are you?"**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, whether it is criticism or not! Thank yo for taking the time to read this, it means the world to me! Tell me how you feel about the chapter length, too! Too long, too short? I really woud like some feedback. Thanks so much!**

 **~ Sara x**


End file.
